onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Boss Luffy Historical Special
The Boss Luffy Historical Special is a stand-alone anime-only special that began airing on December 18, 2005. It is set in an alternate universe, based on 19th century Japan, and uses many different One Piece characters to tell its story. Summary Episode Special 4 As the story begins, Buggy and his of kabukimonos (people who dressed and acted strangely to attract attention during this time period) blows up a building. He is trying to force the people there to give him control of their shops, which Tony Tony Chopper sees. Meanwhile, in a restaurant owned by Nami (called Onami here) and Sanji called , Luffy asks for more food only to be denied. Onami then complains that how, despite being an okapikki (secret policeman during this time period) he never has enough money to pay for his food. At this point, Luffy pulls out a bag off money to pay for all of his past meals, only to reveal that he found it during a counterfeit case after he has a huge lunch, which depresses Onami. At this point, Usopp, who is Luffy's partner, rushes in to say that the Clown Family is in town. Luffy and Usopp run over to where they are, but since no one has stated that Buggy and his crew are causing any trouble, out of fear of his wrath, the two cannot act. However, Chopper speaks up and testifies, allowing Luffy to attack the Clown Family, instantly taking out the majority of them with his Devil Fruit ability. Usopp then ties up Buggy, but he manages to escape by using a smoke bomb. Later, Buggy's troops kidnap Onami and leave Luffy a letter to rescue her by going to the river alone. Both Luffy and Usopp go and are challenged by Buggy's most powerful subordinates: Hatchi (one of the Arlong Pirates) and Gedatsu (one of Skypiea's Priests). Using an attack called Gomu Gomu no Jutte, Luffy creates the image of having 10 juttes to counter Hachi's six swords and easily beats him. At this point, Gedatsu (mistakenly) Jet Punches Usopp. He was aiming for Luffy, but he had his eyes rolled back and could not see as a result, and then explains his abilities, only he forgets to actually talk and only thinks of his ability. His skill allows him to use one Jet Punch per arm, but when Gedatsu tries to attack Luffy, he uses the same arm he used before so nothing happens. Luffy punches him away. Meanwhile, Sanji frees Onami and beats up her captors, leaving only Buggy himself. Buggy attacks Luffy by splitting off his upper body with his Devil Fruit, only for Sanji to kick him in his crotch. Luffy then uses his Gomu Gomu no Bazooka to send Buggy flying away. At night, Vivi runs away from members of the Clown Family, who wish to take her hostage. However, she is rescued by Zoro, who is a Hakaisou (Buddhist monk who broke the rule of being one) in this version, using only a staff. Luffy and Usopp, who were acting as night watches, come across the fight, but the Clown Family run away before they can get there. Usopp accuses Zoro of being the one who hurt Vivi, but Luffy points out that the wound was caused by a katana and that he uses a staff. Vivi is wounded, so the two take her to The Pinwheel where she is treated by Chopper. In the morning, she wakes up and reveals her name, but nothing else about her. As it turns out, she got a job at the restaurant as a waitress. She tries to serve Luffy and Chopper tea only to reveal that it's her first time and is constantly off balance. However, her presence brings ton of men to the restaurant (they do not have a chance with Onami since she only loves money, but they do with Vivi). When Sanji sees what's happening, however, he kicks everyone out. At this point, Luffy remembers that he has to do something and invites Vivi to come along. As they run across town, they are spotted by Robin, who states that she finally found Vivi. Meanwhile, Buggy meets with Zoro and manages to convince him to join his side. As it turns out, Luffy's appointment was to go fishing with a bunch of kids: the Usopp Pirates from the Syrup Village and Rika from Shell Town. Luffy manages to convince Vivi to fish with them, but when she sees the earthworm baits, she exclaims that the bait at the castle wasn't like that, which earns odd looks from them. Meanwhile, Usopp discovers that Vivi is on a wanted poster. After the kids leave, Luffy and Vivi come across the Clown Family and Zoro. Luffy and Zoro fight and Zoro reveals that he also uses swords. However, Zoro intentionally makes Luffy hit all of Buggy's troops and "misaims" a few of his own attacks. This process defeats everyone except Buggy and, realizing what happened, Vivi thanks Zoro. Buggy then tries to light a cannon, only to be defeated by Robin's Devil Fruit ability, so he and the others run away, after she sets his pants on fire and he fell into the river. Usopp and the others arrive to the river with the wanted poster and accuse her of being a liar. As Vivi is about to explain, Igaram, who is her councilor in this version, appears with several soldiers and yells for them to release the princess of Grand Jipangu: Vivi. As it turns out, Vivi left the castle secretly to see what life was like outside and goes back to the castle promising not to sneak out again, telling everyone that she enjoyed her time with them. However, later, she sneaks out again, with Igaram posing as her and Robin helping, and meets with everyone once again. Episode 303 With the announcement that the Spring has come, and some excited villagers, including Zoro, discuss the upcoming celebration of the blooming of the Sakura, which takes place once a year. Meanwhile, Chopper and Luffy are seen with Ninjin lying in bed feeling sick, and Chopper concludes he is too sick to move and better rest; Tamanegi and Piiman are disappointed with it, as they all wanted to visit the Hanami together. All the Straw Hat Pirates are seen in their cafeteria, with Nami, Usopp and Sanji discussing the selling rate increase, and Luffy and Chopper feeling sorry for the fact Ninjin is sick and has to skip the festival. Luffy then states he would just like to find a way to show Ninjin the thousand-year Sakura. Then both Luffy and Chopper leave, with Nami noting Luffy did not even finish his meal. The day of the Hanami festival has finally arrived, and the people who gathered for its celebration note the Sakura has been stolen. Usopp then remembers Luffy's words and starts suspecting him to be the thief. He then visits Nami and Sanji's cafeteria and shares his theory with them. This completely enrages Nami, and she orders Usopp and Sanji to find the thief immediately. They then proceed to look for Luffy (during this segment, Wanze is seen in the background showing the peace sign to the audience). Usopp and Sanji finally find Luffy in Ninjin's house, who's showing him a branch of Sakura, which Usopp assumes is an evidence of Luffy's theft. He then starts interrogating Luffy, who denies all the accusations. Meanwhile, Robin spots the Sakura tree on a pirate ship and quickly notifies the Straw Hats about it, who rush to the location. It is then revealed that the theft of the Sakura tree is a combined effort by Buggy and Foxy, and that they made an agreement that Buggy would steal the tree for Foxy for 10 million. However, Foxy then reveals he lied to Buggy, which prompts the latter to fire a Buggy Ball, only to be slowed down by Foxy's Noro Noro no Mi's ability. Luffy, Sanji and Usopp finally arrive to the ship and confront Buggy, who gets punched by Luffy while effected by the Noro Noro Beam, which confuses the Straw Hats, as they seem to be unaware of Foxy's powers. Foxy then uses the Noro Noro Beam to slow down both Sanji's and Usopp's attacks. Suddenly, Zoro appears, who is revealed to be sleeping all this time on the Sakura tree. Foxy then attempts to use the beam on Zoro as well, but he instead parries it with his sword, reflecting it onto Buggy, who had just used the Bara Bara Festival, thus slowing him down. Zoro then punches Foxy, who immediately afterwards sustains Sanji's and Usopp's attacks, which he had previously slowed down. Luffy then delivers the exclamation point, punching Foxy with the Gomu Gomu no Pistol (while holding a sword in his hand), which sends Foxy flying. Sanji then spots Buggy, who is still under the effects of Noro Noro Beam, with Luffy punching away at him with a Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun (while still holding a sword in his hand), which sends the separate body-parts of Buggy flying as well. The Straw Hats then retrieve the Sakura tree, carrying it on Foxy's ship, so all the villagers, including Ninjin, can witness it, which helps Ninjin recover almost immediately. Chopper starts wondering if the effects of his own medicine have finally taken effect, but then acknowledges that the sight of the Sakura tree has cured Ninjin. Great Mikoshi Race Arc The Mikoshi (portable shrine) race is about to take place, the winner of which receives 1,000,000, and Boss Luffy and his friends recruit Franky to build them a mikoshi. Meanwhile, Thriller LTD enters the race, and begins working to sabotage its competitors, including groups based on the Flying Fish Riders and Rolling Pirates. The crew meets up with Brook, who cannot remember anything other than his own name, and tries to stop Thriller LTD from interfering. They arrive to find their mikoshi destroyed, and Brook remembers that he was once part of Thriller LTD before trying to leave and being thrown in a river by Hogback, Perona and Absalom. Robin reveals Brook's past to Luffy and his friends, and they decide to help him. Brook is captured by Thriller LTD, but Luffy and Zoro arrive to help him escape. The group rebuilds their mikoshi (portable shrine), which is modeled after the Thousand Sunny, and faces Thriller LTD's Oars-shaped mikoshi in the race. They win with the help of its special abilities, and Luffy sends Hogback, Perona and Absalom flying for disrupting the festival. Igaram confiscates the prize money to pay for the damage to the town, but allows them to see the treasure, which is a pair of panties that can grant wishes if a beautiful woman wears them. Brook suggests that Mao wear them and she punches him out, once again erasing his memory. Arc Navigation ru:Исторические Спецвыпуски Босса Луффи Category:Specials